zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFiction/I, Survivor
Chapter 1 I was sitting at my desk, reading an ebook on my kindle, when my television turned on. The remote was still on my couch far away, so I know I didn't accidentally turn it on. I looked at it and saw an emergency warning in white letters on a red background. It was an evacuation notice. A deadly virus had struck Canada and the rest of the world, and we were to head to the nearest designated safe zone. One of said safe zones was in Toronto, which was only a short drive, but I wanted to check the symptoms of the virus first. I went back to my desk, and booted up the computer. I started Chrome, and my home page was littered with news about the virus. The virus made you go brain dead, with your only instinct to spread the virus. It was transmitable by fluids and cell transfers. The infected were easy to spot, because their skin turns a sickly shade of grey after infection. I looked at this and was surprised that the word "zombie" was nowhere to be found, because that's basically what the virus turns you into. I was slightly relieved that it was zombies, because one time I got drunk at a Medieval Times down in the USA, and bought a shortsword replica. My friends have joked that I would be well prepared for zombies ever since. I went into my bedroom, and grabbed my Glock, my Rifle, and my shortsword. I put on a backpack, a heavy winter coat, goggles, a mouth-only gas mask, and one of those yellow winter caps with that fuzzy ball on top. I downloaded a few relevant Wikipedia pages on my laptop, then put it in my backpack. I also put a first-aid kit and some food in there. I grabbed all of the non-perishable food I could, and put it in the bed of my truck. I strapped my canoe on there, then hopped in the truck and started the engine. I then opened the garage door, and saw a sight that i would remember for a long time. Chapter 2 The streets were absolutely packed in the direction of the Toronto safehouse, and the cars were moving very slowly towards it. The zombies were taking advantage of this, and were breaking down doors of cars and infecting the passengers. I saw children, trapped in their seat belts, get chunks of flesh bitten out of them. I felt a little sick then, because while I knew that I would have to get used to this kind of stuff, this caught me off guard. Nervously, I pushed down on the gas a little, and drove my Ram out into the streets, in the direction away from the safehouse. My phone began to vibrate, and I looked at it. I had a call from my dad. I cleared my throat. I don't believe that I had talked at all that day. I answered the call with a simple, "Hello?" I braced my self for the onslaught of being asked if I was okay, if I had heard about the virus, what I planned to do, etcetera. Unsurprisingly, my father asked, "Are you okay?", to which I responded, "Yep. I assume you want me to head on down to the farm, eh?". I assumed that his sudden pause after my response was because he was cringing at my "eh". He wasn't too supportive of my move to Canada. He was a farmer who lived down in rural Michigan, so one might correctly assume that he wasn't too keen on Canada's leadership. None of that mattered anymore, though, so he responded, "Yeah, it's much safer down here. Come down here if you can. Just please avoid the highways and cities, they should be packed with walkers." I knew that was impossible because the only bridges to the us were in packed cities, but to make him feel better, I said "Okay. Might take me a while.". He responded with "Alright. See you here. Okay? Alright? Bye." I don't know why he ends phone calls like that. He must have picked up from somebody he knew. Somebody who was probably dead. Chapter 3 I drive my truck to Don River, the nearest river to me. By the river, there were zombies all around, so I tried to be sneaky. It was no use, because the truck's noise attracted them. I broke the back window, then crawled out onto the covered bed of the truck. I shot a zombie that was getting too close, then untied the canoe. I cut a hole into the bed cover using my shortsword, then took out some cans and dropped them into the canoe. I pushed the canoe out into the river, then jumped on. Category:Fanfiction